Generally, information interactions between the common subscriber identify module (SIM) and the value-added system are via short message channel, and the received short messages are stored in the special short message file, such as 6F3C file, in the subscriber identify module, and meanwhile, there is notification of the arrival of new message in all mobile terminals.
According to GSM03.40 specification, if the short message head is removed from a short message, the information that really is sent is only 140 bytes, namely 70 characters. Therefore, if the length of a message is larger than 70 characters, the sender has to split it into several short messages and sends them out, meanwhile, if the receiver wants to read complete content of the message, he/she should read the several split short messages one by one.
Additionally, according to specifications of GSM11.11 and GSM11.14, the storage space for short messages in the SIM guarantees at most 255 short messages.
Content of the Invention
Direct against the above-mentioned disadvantages of implementing the value-added service by the common short message, the object of the present invention is to offer a system and method for using Don't Disturb mode to realize service application in the digital mobile communication system.
In one aspect, a Don't Disturb Service management system is offered. The system includes a Don't Disturb Service management center and a SIM having the Don't Disturb function. Wherein, the Don't Disturb Service management center includes a content management device recording the content of messages and setting attributes for each recorded message; A downlink instruction sending and processing device selecting the corresponding message from the content message device according to the service identifier included in the service request up-sent by the SIM, and construct the data short messages, which are to be sent to said SIM, with the content and attribute of the selected message and its attributes in the predetermined format. Wherein the SIM with Don't Disturb function includes the downlink instruction receiving and processing device for storing the complete information included in the received data messages into the designated storage file; The interface output device, which is used to send the information belonging to a category to a user according to the attributes of message stored in said storage file when the user find out said category.
The aforesaid content management device further includes the information identifier setting unit, which is used to set the information identifier, which is composed of the number of the column which the message content belongs to and the serial number of the message in the column, for each recorded message.
The aforesaid content management device further includes the sending time setting unit, which is used to set the sending time for each recorded message.
The aforesaid content management device still includes the storing time setting unit, which is used to set the storing time for each recorded message.
The aforesaid downlink instruction sending and processing device further includes the message selection unit, which is used to select the message to be down-sent from the content management device according to the service identifier included in the service request up-sent by the SIM.
The aforesaid downlink instruction sending and processing device further includes message splitting unit, which is used to split a message into several data short messages and mark the number of the data short messages for sending the said message and the number identifier into the corresponding head of data short message.
The aforesaid downlink instruction receiving and processing device further includes the message joint unit, which is used to joint the message in several split data short messages according to the identifier of the data short message head.
The aforesaid downlink instruction receiving and processing device further includes the message accept and reject determination unit, which is used to determine whether a message in received data short messages is stored to the designated storage file, and accept and reject according to the determination result.
In another aspect, an implementation method of the Don't Disturb service is offered. The method includes the following steps: The Don't Disturb Service management center records the message content and set the attributes for each recorded message; Select the corresponding message from the recorded message according to the service identifier included in the service request up-sent, and construct the data short messages with the content and attributes of the selected message in the predetermined format and send it; The SIM with Don't Disturb function receives the down-sent data messages and store the complete message included in the received data message into the designated storage file; Send the information belonging to a category to a user according to the attribute of message stored in said storage file when the user finds out said category.
Attributes of the aforesaid message include the information identifier, which is composed of the number of the column which the message content belongs to and the serial number of the message in the column, said category is divided according to the column and the serial number in the column.
Attributes of the aforesaid message still includes the sending time of the message.
Attributes of the aforesaid message still includes the storing time of the message.
The aforesaid predetermined format includes the following items: value of the command type, the number of messages and identifier, lifetime, title and content of each message.
The aforesaid complete information obtained from the short message is obtained by jointing at least one data short message.
The aforesaid complete information obtained from the short message is extracted from several messages which make up of a data short message.
The aforesaid storing the complete information to the designated storage file further includes: after store the complete information from the short message to the designated storage file, detect the message stored in the designated storage file and delete one message when found out of date.
For a message in the aforesaid obtained complete information, detect whether there is a message in the designated storage file with the same identifier as the message when the category of the message already exists in the SIM.
If there is a message in the designated storage file having the same identifier and the message has already out of date, then remove the overdue message, and if the spare storage space is not enough for said message, delete another overdue message.
If there is no a message with the same identifier in the designated storage file, then remove an overdue message, and if the spare storage space is not enough for said message, then a next overdue message.
For each message in the aforesaid obtained complete information, detect whether there is a message in the designated storage file with the same identifier as the message when the category of the message already exists in the SIM.
If there is no a message with the same identifier in the designated storage file, then delete the oldest messages one by one until the spare storage space is enough for the message.
The aforesaid designated storage file doesn't occupy the storage space for common short messages in the SIM.
The present invention, which modifies on the basis of the existing specification of the STK (SIM value-added service toolkit), has many advantages and improvements, and some of them will be listed in the following:                1) The Don't Disturb Service management center in the Don't Disturb Service management system applies data short message mode to the message sent by the SIM, therefore, there is no notification of new short message arrival after the mobile terminal receives the new message, similar promptings such as “new message”.        2) The Don't Disturb SIM card processes the received data short messages, and joint several data short messages which belong to the content of the same message and store as a message, and sequential show to the user in the mobile terminal, in the form of tuning over pages, which is more convenient for the reading of user.        3) The size of the designated file (not 6F3C file) in the SIM, in which the message stored, can be defined according to the capacity of the SIM, and the file doesn't occupy the short message storage space of the module, therefore, the spare storage space in the SIM can be fully utilized.        4) The SIM sorts and manages the received new message according to the content. The content of message is shown to the user in the form of directory tree, which is convenient for the message lookup by users and improve the lookup speed.        5) The SIM applies the automatic renew mechanism of message, and only stores the predetermined number of messages or messages in data for the messages in the same column, and when there is no space for the receiving new message, a old message will be automatically deleted. Therefore, there is no trouble of manual management of the messages in the SIM.        6) The SIM card with Don't Disturb function coordinates with the Don't Disturb Service management center to define the interaction format of the messages and implement the service application.        